


【姆罗/布冯罗】高塔 1

by ankshily



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cristiano Ronaldo - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankshily/pseuds/ankshily
Summary: ABO设定Alpha基利安/Alpha布冯 X Omega克里斯布冯和克里斯的关系有点类似炮友，偶尔互相帮助度过一下发情期OOC都是我的





	【姆罗/布冯罗】高塔 1

绿茵场上的欢呼、拥抱、掌声以及永远无法忽视的谩骂侮辱，伴随着那个穿着或白或红色球衣的身影共同组成了年轻人的梦。

当时尚且可以称作少年的法国前锋也曾蹲在电视机前一盘一盘看过那人的比赛。起初只是因为尊崇与向往，他攥着手中几乎被汗捂湿的纸币在离家不远处的小店铺中买下了那张海报。海报中的青年维持着射门时那一瞬间的动作，小腿笔直有力，脸上带着的是一如既往的自信，甚至还有些难以察觉的高傲。

他爱着这样的、正在踢球的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。

那张海报被他小心翼翼地卷起，藏在书柜的后面。他不知道自己的父母是否会允许自己对于那位葡萄牙人的喜爱，又是否会容忍那张海报的存在，毕竟，他们从未支持过那支西班牙球队，更遑论再之前的曼彻斯特联。

后来，海报还是被发现了，他站在父母面前，手指紧张地揪着衣角，那时的他也不过是个十岁左右的孩子罢了。而幸运的是，他的父母极为开明，热爱足球的一家人并不排斥自己的孩子仰慕非法甲联赛的球星，他们向来都是支持自己儿子的选择。

葡萄牙人的海报最终贴满了他整个卧室的墙壁，而他最初购买的那张却依旧被他好好保存在柜子中。或许是因为年少时期的爱慕，又或许带着些许不与他人言的旖旎心思，他将那张仅仅只能被叫做海报的便宜纸张像一幅珍贵的名画一般细心保存。

 

年轻的、甚至是未成年的法国前锋是一个对自己职业生涯有着明确规范的职业运动员，他一直都向着那个象征着最高荣誉的奖项而努力。

所谓职业足球，就像是座高塔，每个人一生都在不断地向着上方爬去，有人成功了，也有人失败了。而站在塔顶的人睥睨着众人，他们或许是被羡慕和嫉妒的，但也只有真正到达塔顶的人才知道，高塔根本就没有什么顶峰。高处狂风呼啸，一片漆黑，连一朵云彩也看不真切。攀登高塔是有路可循的，而在往上便是连看也看不清的未知之路。

 

基利安的分化是在法国欧洲杯决赛的时候，那是场由葡萄牙人在法国土地上赢得的胜利。

他缩在沙发上成为了一名Alpha，那时电视上正放着葡萄牙的颁奖典礼，法语的解说员尽职地解说着颁奖画面，即使语气带着难以忽视的愤愤。

太阳穴一阵阵发疼，空气中充斥着各种各样难以忍受的信息素，直到愈发浓烈的薄荷味覆盖了一切。

他眯着眼睛努力想要看清屏幕里的画面，里面身着红衣的克里斯蒂亚诺举着奖杯正肆意地笑着。他是那么的美丽，是那个站在高塔上的人，而自己却仅仅只是那人俯瞰大地时或许会撇到的一粟。

基利安揉搓着自己的性器，大声喘着气，他仿佛能看见那个人站在自己面前，就穿着刚刚获胜的葡萄牙国家队球衣。而他却不敢触碰，克里斯蒂亚诺就站在不远处，他却只敢继续缩在窄小的沙发上，看着那个人独自射了出来。

他慢慢蜷缩起来，手环抱着小腿，将头埋在了腿间，他维持着自我安全感最强的姿势努力平复自己如炸弹般爆裂的信息素。裤腿上满是黏腻的精液，包围着他的薄荷味辣得他自己都有些难受。

那是他的向往，是他从小崇拜着的偶像。

而不是他亵渎的对象。

 

你会成为未来最强的球员。

在摩纳哥，或许说是在其他任何一个地方，人们总是会这样告诉他。惊人的天赋，绝佳的速度优势，无疑不昭示着这个少年的与众不同。

每一个去他家聚会的队友看见那一墙克里斯蒂亚诺的海报时，总是会做出夸张的动作。

“你这么喜欢罗纳尔多吗？”

“你要是分化成了Alpha的话，那你的机会可是大大增加啊，当然了，Bate估计也可以。”

作为顶级球员中唯一的Omega，克里斯蒂亚诺总是承受着许许多多莫须有的侮辱和诽谤。球员们饭后的谈资也无疑是比赛和性，而和这两样均有联系的克里斯蒂亚诺自然总是会成为焦点一般的存在。他们总是认为，言语上的侮辱似乎能抒发自己对于那位球场上帝王的恨意，亦或者说嫉妒。

基利安不喜欢这样，他有些生气地制止自己的队友，却换来似是讥讽的笑声。

 

他希望自己能够在球场上打败那个人，然后光明正大地站在他的边上，证明他也是一个强大的可以依靠的存在。

 

转会巴黎圣日耳曼以后，他获得了和克里斯蒂亚诺在球场上正面交锋的机会。那个少年时的合影被他用定制好的相框细心保存着，连同那张海报一起。

掌心相触的时候他感受到了真实的温度，拥抱的瞬间，基利安以一个对于Alpha来说过于僭越的姿势吻了克里斯蒂亚诺的颈侧。在靠近Omega腺体的地方，即使有屏蔽贴的存在，他也闻到了丝丝缕缕的葡萄酒的清冽以及淡淡的甜味。

那时他第一次闻到克里斯蒂亚诺的味道，淡淡的甜味和他想象中是不一样的，但他依旧为此沉醉。

内马尔曾经在他一次又一次打开自己的ins界面，翻看那个没有互关的账号的ins内容时径直坐在了他边上，往这个年龄比自己小一大截但心智貌似相当成熟的小孩子脑袋上扔了一块浴巾。难得成熟的巴西人揉了揉对方的脑袋，似乎是觉得基利安也没几根头毛，他干脆又把浴巾拿了回来随意地擦着自己的头发。

“既然这么喜欢，你为什么不直接问他要啊。”内马尔笑着给了小青年一个wink：“你要不好意思，我也可以帮你的呀。”

“不，不用了。”

基利安熟练地换上小号，给克里斯蒂亚诺刚刚发的ins点上了赞，并在评论中评了几个小心心。

“年轻人啊，口是心非。”内马尔耸耸肩，却也不想想自己同样属于那个年轻人的行列。

他喜欢克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，直到那时，他也坚定的认为，他所做的一切仅仅只是对偶像的崇拜，并无其他。


End file.
